Antropomorficzne personifikacje, czyli o dziwnym gościu na Baker St
by Cisowa
Summary: Sherlock rozwiązuje sprawę i dostaje prezent. Co Sherlock zrobi kiedy dowie się co wpadło mu w ręce?


Śledztwo było długie i uciążliwe. Sherlock był zachwycony. Dawno już nie miał okazji żeby się wykazać. Na sprawę wpadł kompletnym przypadkiem, nawet nie pytając czy może się nią zająć. Nie oczekiwał więc żadnego wynagrodzenia, ale wdzięczny właściciel sklepu z antykami, dla którego Sherlock odzyskał cenne eksponaty, w ramach podziękowań wcisnął mu do rąk stary czajnik.

- To stara lampa naftowa – sprostował w odpowiedzi na zdegustowane spojrzenie detektywa. – Prawdziwe cacko, sprowadziłem ją z Azji, ale nie pasuje do całości kolekcji… Wie pan, na przestrzeni lat moje zbiory się usystematyzowały, obecnie zajmuję się głównie obiektami pochodzącymi z epoki wiktoriańskiej.

Sherlock burknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi i wyszedł bez pożegnania. W pierwszym odruchu chciał wyrzucić lampę do pierwszego napotkanego śmietnika, ale ostatecznie stwierdził, że wyląduje na kominku obok czaszki.

Na Baker Street panowała cisza. John był na randce, a Pani Hudson poszła do Pani Turner na wieczorek z kanastą. Holmes rzucił się na fotel. NUDY. Wysiedział tak pięć minut, po czym wstał i zaczął szukać czegoś do roboty. Eksperyment ze świńskimi racicami dalej trwał w fazie drugiej, Lestrade nie odbierał (kolacja z żoną?) a jego lekarz wyłączył telefon nauczony doświadczeniami poprzednich randek. Przedtem surowo przykazał detektywowi nie wysadzać mieszkania, nie wsiadać do taksówek z seryjnymi mordercami i w ogóle starać się nie stracić życia. Sherlock prychnąłby pewnie oburzony na te przykazy, gdyby go tak nie bawiły. Z braku lepszego zajęcia zaczął się przyglądać otrzymanej lampie. Kiedyś pewnie była pozłacana i lśniąca, obecnie brud pokrywał większą jej część. Detektyw wyobraził sobie jak John będzie narzekać kiedy ją zobaczy i uznał, że lepiej będzie ją nieco przetrzeć. Z braku ścierki pod ręką (była w kuchni – za daleko) wykorzystał rękaw płaszcza. Ledwo zaczął pocierać metal, z lampy zaczął się wydobywać fioletowy dym. Sherlock zamrugał szybko, a gdy otworzył oczy po kolejnym mrugnięciu miał przed sobą zdumiewającą postać. Osobnik, który przed nim stał nosił spiczaste buty, luźne spodnie, kamizelkę i turban. I uśmiechał się.

- Przestań się szczerzyć – nawiązał kontakt Holmes.

Osobnik zmarszczył brwi wyraźnie zdziwiony.

- Nie to ludzie zwykle mówią.

- A co zwykle mówią? – Zainteresował się detektyw.

- Cóż – zaczął swobodnie osobnik- zwykle krzyczą albo uciekają w panice.

- A mają powody?

Osobnik roześmiał się otwarcie. – Absolutnie żadnych – zapewnił.

Detektyw zatupał niecierpliwie.

- Więc, kim jesteś?

Osobnik skłonił się do samej podłogi.

- Jestem Dżinem, do twoich usług panie.

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie konsternacji.

- Przecież ty nie istniejesz.

- Zależy jak na to patrzeć – odparł obojętnie Dżin drapiąc się w ucho. – Jednakowoż w celu uniknięcia nieporozumień, sugeruję żebyśmy przez chwilę uznali moją prawdziwość. Sprawa wygląda tak: potarłeś moją lampę. Jestem ci więc winien trzy życzenia. Ani więcej, ani mniej. Nie możesz sobie życzyć więcej życzeń. Nie pytasz jak TO robię. To główne zasady. Więc, jakie są twoje życzenia panie?

Sherlock przez chwilę gapił się na Dżina, jakby zobaczył miejsce zbrodni o poranku, po czym głośno i wyraźnie stwierdził: chcę herbaty.

Filiżanka pojawiła mu się w dłoni nie wiadomo skąd. Detektyw obejrzał ją dokładnie ze wszystkich stron, podniósł do twarzy, powąchał napar, po czym ostrożnie spróbował. Herbata była idealnie zaparzona, z delikatną kwiatową nutą (jaśmin?) - taka jaką Sherlock lubił najbardziej. Z przyjemnością wypił wszystko, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Zostały mu jeszcze dwa życzenia.

Dżin tymczasem lewitował po pokoju, przyglądając się wszystkiemu z zainteresowaniem. Najdłużej zatrzymał się przy czaszce.

- Więc, poza tym co już wymieniłeś, mogę sobie życzyć czegokolwiek?

Sherlock odzyskał już pewność siebie i teraz zamierzał jak najlepiej wykorzystać okazję.

- W zasadzie tak. Oczywiście o ile jest to zgodnie z ogólnie pojętymi normami społecznymi i moralnymi etc.

- Co? Dżiny znają się na moralności?

Dżin westchnął i spłynął na oparcie fotela, gdzie usiadł po turecku.

- Taa… Widzisz, ja sam chętnie nagiąłbym trochę zasady, ale trzysta lat temu miałem paskudną wpadkę…

Detektyw żywo się zaciekawił. – Wpadkę? Znaczy zrobiłeś coś wbrew zasadom tak?

- Tak jakby. Pewna dama poprosiła mnie żeby pewien dżentelmen stracił dla niej głowę. Powiedzmy, że zrozumiałem ją trochę zbyt dosłownie…

Sherlock tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Dostałem za to po głowie od szefostwa… Zabrali mi nawet urlop! A miałem takie plany…

- Hmmm… Czy tajemnicze zniknięcie pewnego irytującego typa będzie uznane za społecznie nieakceptowalne?

Dżin popatrzył ze współczuciem.

- Niestety, ale obawiam się, że tak.

Obaj westchnęli w cichym porozumieniu.

- W zasadzie – zaczął obojętnym tonem Dżin – nie ma zasady, która zabrania trochę skomplikować komuś życie… Więc jeśli jesteś zainteresowany… Wystarczy nazwisko.

- Pomyślę co da się zrobić – odpowiedział równie obojętnie Sherlock. – Zaś jeśli chodzi o trzecie życzenie…

Jakiś czas później John wrócił do mieszkania w nienajlepszym nastroju. Nie silił się na tłumaczenie, wiedział, że jego genialny współlokator i tak wydedukuje nieudaną randkę. Co gorsza, zostawił go na cały dzień samego i bał się co zastanie po powrocie. Kiedy wszedł do salonu detektyw najspokojniej w świecie siedział w fotelu i stroił skrzypce. John westchnął w duchu z ulgi. Co dziwne, Sherlock był tego wieczoru wyjątkowo niearogancki.

Czas płynął spokojnie dalej. Jakiś miesiąc później John wszedł do salonu i z westchnieniem skrajnej rezygnacji rzucił się na fotel nawet nie ściągając kurtki. – Mam dość – obwieścił światu.

Sherlock zerknął na niego znad laptopa. John miał jedną żelazną zasadę; nigdy nie żalić się swojemu współlokatorowi. Nie oznacza to, że wyżalał się w zamian komuś innemu, ale mówić o swoich uczuciach człowiekowi, który brak empatii rekompensował ironią byłoby po prostu bez sensu. Tyle, że John miał naprawdę dość. Chciał się po prostu komuś wygadać, a że jedyną osobą w pobliżu był Sherlock? Ostatecznie… Czaszka też byłaby wdzięcznym słuchaczem.

- John?

A co tam… w końcu najechał na Afganistan.

- Żadna dziewczyna mnie nie chce! – Słowa zabrzmiały bardzo wyraźnie w cichym salonie i zanim doktor zdążył się powstrzymać gadał jak najęty. – Sherlock, to nie jest normalne! Ja rozumiem, że mogę być średnio atrakcyjny, ale na litość boską, to statystycznie niemożliwe żeby każda moja randka kończyła się jakąś tragedią!

- A przez tragedię rozumiesz..?

- Spadające z parapetów doniczki, kelnerów wylewających wino, przestępców, którzy wciąż mylą mnie z tobą, tego typu rzeczy… Na każdej randce! Ostatecznie- westchnął – wyszło na to, że żadna kobieta nie chce się ze mną umówić, bo boi się o to co się może stać. Chyba jednak zostanę starym kawalerem…

Po czym doktor wstał i poszedł do kuchni robić herbatę. Sherlock milczał, ale o ile mógł ocenić ostatnie wyznanie wypełniał raczej ton ulgi.

- Ale wiesz, zawsze mogło być gorzej – krzyknął John z kuchni – mogłem skończyć jak Anderson.

- Co z nim? – zaciekawił się Sherlock.

- Ostatnio ciągle ma jakieś wypadki, Lestrade mówił, że wszystko w domu zaczyna mu się psuć.

- To chyba nie tragedia – stwierdził detektyw z lekkim rozczarowaniem.

- Jasne – odpowiedział doktor, a Holmes nadstawił uszu słysząc lekko wyczuwalne rozbawienie w jego głosie – o ile nie chodzi na przykład o wybuchającą toaletę.

Detektyw spojrzał w stronę kominka. Na gzymsie, obok czaszki stała pięknie wypolerowana lampa.

- Dżinie, jesteś istnym geniuszem – powiedział cicho, po czym chichocząc pod nosem, poszedł do kuchni domagać się herbaty.


End file.
